A lot of BillDip Drabbles!
by mikiolip
Summary: do you guys have a bunch of Ideas you have but you couldn't write it out for some reason? Well send me the Idea and I will do my best to make it into a reality! BillDip, friendship, or love. Ratings will change base off of the story Idea.
1. Of monsters and men

**Alright to start off this drabbles. Here is Of Monsters And Men. (BillDip) hope Y'all enjoy. Also just as a warning I have slight dyslexia.**

* * *

Dipper screamed and reached out to his sister. "Mable press the button!" Mable looked between Dipper and Grunkle Stan.

"Mable, please. You need to trust me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?"

"Tee minus thirty seconds." The robot in the background said just before the portal acted up again and created a shock wave causing every one to fly back.

"I wanted to say, 'You guys are going to hear some pretty bad stuff about me, and some of it will be true. But trust me everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family'." Stan plead while being trapped by some pipes.

"Mable what if hes lying? This thing could destroy the universe, listen to your head!" Dipper pointed to his own head. Mable looked between the portal and Dipper when Grunkle Stan said.

"Look in my eyes Mable, do you rely think I'm a bad guy?"

"Hes lying, SHUT IT DOWN DOWN!" Dipper screamed at his twin sister.

"Mable please." Stan begged. The robot started to count down by ten. The portal shot out lightning and spun faster as the robot counted down. Mable's hand hovered over the button when she looked up into Grunkle Stan's eyes.

"Grunkle Stan..." Mable said through tearful eyes.

"5... 4..." The robotic voice continued to count.

"I trust you." Mable released the pull that was connecting the button to the ground. She floated in front of the portal.

"3... 2..."

"MABLE ARE YOU CRAZY WERE ALL GONNA...!" Dipper screamed as the robot ended the countdown with.

"1" The portal shot out more electricity and a bright flash of light blinded them all. Dipper screamed

"NOOOOO!" just before the light covered him. the rest of them screamed and all of gravity falls was covered in a bright light. A few seconds later everything stopped floating and fell to the ground. Dipper rubbed his head and glared up at Mable. The portal had shock residue and objects fell from the ceiling. A few moments latter a shadowy figure stepped out of the portal. The portal behind him disintegrated and he walked forward. He walked up to the number one journal book and placed his six fingered hand over the cover. He picked it up and placed it in his over coat pocket tucking it away for safe keeping.

"What? Who, is that?" Dipper asked shaking his head back and forth. Stand rubbed his head and looked up.

"The author of the journals." The author took off his goggles and scarf to revile a man that looks exactly like Stand but with a gray stripe going arose his hair. "My brother." Stan finished and slowly got to his feat.

"Is this the part were one of use faints?" Mable asks to break the tension. Soos laughs and says.

"i am so on it dude." And falls backwards. Dipper and Mable continue to stare in aw and shock at the man before them. The author fiddles with his coat and looks around the broken room, his eyes land of Stan.

"Stanford? Is that you?" The man continues to hold his stare at his brother.

"Stanley." A small smile stretches across his face as he slowly walks over to his brother. He embraced him in a hug. Dipper snuck out of the room and made his way up stairs. When he got out of the mystery shack he made his way to the woods, when he got in deep enough were he thought no one would be able to find him he slumped against a tree.

"I can't believe she trusts Stan more than me." Dipper grumbled out loud to himself. He tucked his legs to his chest and berried his head in his knees and arms.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. Poor little Pine Tree all sad and lonely, huh?" Bill's voice echoed as he moved a bunch of rocks to created a triangle and merged into the world. Dipper looked over to Bill and glared. His eyes read and puffy from crying.

"Look Bill, I'm not int the mood. Leave me alone." Dipper hid his head in his arms again. Bill floated closer to the boy.

"but I have another deal I think you will like." Bill sang as he twirled his cane.

"What makes you think I would make a deal with you again? The last time I ended up in the hospital for a few days. That wasn't fun." Dipper grumbled. Bill chuckled and floated closer to Dipper and tilted his head up.

"Don't worry Pine Tree, I don't want your body. I want to make you my apprentice is all. Think about it. I could teach you all kinds of magic, you can't trust your family right now so were are you going to go? You know I wouldn't betray you, especially after I teach you how to use magic. And all I want in return is your loyalty. Pretty good deal, yeah?" Bill held out his hand to the crying kid. After a few moments Bill looked to his wrist and created a pocket watch on his arms. "Look kid I Don't have all day, this is a once in your lift time deal. It's a good one. Think about it, you could learn everything in the universe, use magic, and have a demon as a friend. How many friends do you have anyway?"

Dipper looked up at the demon. "Y-You won't betray me?" Dipper asked through shaking voice. Bill shook his head and held his hand out closer to Dipper. Dipper's eyes darted between Bill's hand and his eye. Slowly he reached up and grabbed the black hand. "Deal." Dipper said before he was covered in blue flames.

* * *

**Yay, first drabble, I really hope you guys send me Awesome drabble ideas that you want me to wright. Until then Have a good on. BYE BYE! **


	2. Bill coming into view

**Another idea I had lying around that I decided to share. I hope you all like it! Just a warning I have slight dyslexia so if things are spelled wrong or have a poor use of grammar I do apologize.**

* * *

Dipper walked back to the shack after a full day of monster hunting. When he enter his home for the summer he was greeted by a warm smile from the women he has had a crush on since the beginning of summer.

"Hey dipper, how's it hanging man?" Wendy asked as he laid back in her chair. Dipper adjusted his hat to hid his blush and smiled.

"Good good, Just had a walk in the woods. H-How are you doing?" Dipper stuttered. Wendy waved it off and continued to read her book acting like she didn't notice Dipper's awkwardness. Dipper picked up a broom and began his chores for the day. Every once and a while Dipper would catch himself staring at Wendy, before she noticed he would look away and continue cleaning the Shack.

After a long day, Dipper was ready to go to sleep. Though Mable had other plans. She wanted to play many games before she was ready for bed. Dipper went along with her silliness before he was finally aloud to go to sleep. Before his head hit the pillow he was already asleep.

* * *

_Dipper walked through the woods with his demon hunting weapon. He was apart of a secret supernatural hunting organization. At the moment he was on the hunt for a daemon who was two powerful for any normal daemon hunter, so the sent in the big guns. Dipper Pines, special daemon hunter. _

_There he was, the daemon two strong and cunning for anyone other than Dipper himself, just sitting near the river eating what appeared to be a dead deer. Dipper moved silently through the woods until he was close enough to see the daemon fully. Just a few more minutes and I can get him. Minutes passed and finally Dipper leaped to attack the beast. He swung his ax down, the daemon still oblivious to Dipper. Just before he hit the monster it quickly turned around and grabbed Dipper._

_Dipper looked down at the monster and was shocked to see a human, A sharply dressed human at that, the daemon gone, the deer gone, the only ones there was Dipper and a man dressed in a yellow suit, black gloves, black pants, he had an eye patch over one eye, this man had bright blond hair, and one gray eye that he could see. _

_"Ahh Pine Tree, what a pleasant surprise." The man said. _

_Wait pine Tree? BILL?! dipper thought to himself._

_"In the flesh.. Well kinda. So what are you doing...? daemon hunting? Well looks like the daemon was the one to do the catching instead huh?... Don't give me that pout. I just wanted to chat is all." Bill placed Dipper to the ground, but still had his hand on Dipper's shoulder._

_"What do you want Bill?" Dipper spat the name like poison, he glared up at the human daemon like trash._

_"Yeesh kid relax, I just want to talk to you. It's gets pretty boring here in the dreamscape you know. Every time I try to talk to anyone they always scream or run away. I wounder why that is?" Bill released Dipper's shoulder and scratched his chin. "Oh well doesn't matter, I wanna talk to you. Catch up and all that. How's it been? Discover anything new?" Dipper looked skeptical and moved away from Bill. Bill's hand shot out and grabbed his arm preventing him from running. His eye changed to red. "LOOK, kid I'm just trying to have a conversation with you." Bill calmed himself down._

_"I'm sorry Bill, I'm just not comfortable talking to you like its an every day occurrence. You tricked me once before and even hurt my body pretty badly. What makes you think I would be fine to just sit and talk with you like a friend?" Bill rubbed his chin and squinted his eye at Dipper. _

_"Alright Pine Tree, I SEE what you're saying. You just need to be more comfortable with me right? Talk to me more. get to know me a little. Alright. See you tomorrow." Bill waved his hands at Dipper._

* * *

Dipper's eyes shot open and he looked around to see that he was back in his room with Mable just waking up beside him. "Morning Bro bro. How was your sleep?" He drowsy voice echoed in the room. Dipper rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Good, good." Dipper grabbed his clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

Weeks has passed and Bill has been visiting his dreams every night since his first appearance. Slowly and without Dipper realizing it himself, he was getting more and more comfortable with having Bill around in his dreams. He knew Bill was watching him when he was awake too because ever time he did anything Bill would make a remark about it when he was sleeping. At the moment Dipper was in the woods reading a mystery book when he heard a loud crashing sound. Dipper looked around him before he book marked his place and went deeper in the woods.

He walked for a while before he came to a clearing, bright green grass littered the ground with a few flours poking out here and there. He hid in the bushes when he heard talking. He looked over the bushes and saw a man talking to... well... himself. The wired thing was Dipper recognized this man instantly.

"Bill." Dipper whispered. He leaned forward and listened in. He knew eves dropping was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

"... I ... You... I'm sorry..." Dipper couldn't here what the daemon was saying fully and could only pick up a few of the words, he heard Bill utter. "Dipper..." He leaned in closer to hear better. Dipper didn't account for the branch to crack under his wait. He stumbled and fell out of the bushes causing a loud noise to occur. Bill spun around and his eye widened.

"P-P-Pine Tree?! W-What are you doing here?" Dipper looked up at the man looming over him, his face red wit what Dipper thought was anger. Dipper stood up quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, I din't mean to eves drop really I didn't. I just wanted to know... How you got here and that body... Y-You didn't posses someone did you?"

Bill looked down at himself. "Oh, no no no." He waved his hands in a dismissing manner. "T-This is my body... How much did you here?" Bill looked nervous, scared even.

"I didn't really. I just heard a few words here and there. How is this your body?" Dipper pocked Bill's stomach after he made sure he wasn't mad. Bill's face went red again and he covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Well to tell you the truth Pine Tree... I was kinda feeding off your dreams. To get this body..." Bill looked down at the angry child before him. "I'ts not what you think. I wasn't harming you in any way. You see I just needed your help. I just needed you because of how smart and brave and cool you are, I wanted to be with you outside of the dreamscape. So I fed off of your dreams a little. And poof here I am." Bill smiled lamely at Dipper. Dipper glared even harder at Bill.

"And why would you want to be with me out of the dreamscape?" Dipper crossed his arms. Bill's face blanched and he looked away.

"Well... You see kid... I kinda have grown to like you... Is all. Every time you wake up and leave me I would feel sad and lonely. Then you would talk to red and flirt with her. It makes me sick just thinking about you guys together." Bill clenched his fist. "So, I made a plan to be with you always. I fed Off of your dreams and I get to spend some quality time with you. Help you hunt down the supernatural, protect you from them, keep you away from red. It all works out!" Bill expanded his arms out.

Dipper looked around him. "B-Bill. Is this a confection?" Bill's smile dropped.

"Kid I already told you I liked you, remember. I even gave you a eternal screaming head to show you how much. Plus I just told you know. I thought you were smart. And I know you are starting to feel the same way about me. I did go into your head kid." Dipper's face paled.

"I never gave you permission to go in my head. BILL!" Dipper screamed. Bill put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Okay, okay so you like your privacy I'll keep that in mind. But still kid you have to admit. You're starting to have feelings for me, more than just a friend." When dipper didn't say anything Bill continued poking his dimples. "Admit it, you love me." Bill lend in closer, and poked Dipper's stomach. The kid giggled and slapped Bill's hand away. When Bill continued his assaults Dipper screamed.

"FINE, okay. I admit it. I... I like... You... Bill." Dipper turned away. Bill's face lit up with joy and excitement. Bill grabbed Dipper in a crushing but nice hug.

"I'm so happy you feel the same!" Bill nearly screamed in Dippers ear. Dipper sighed and thought. _'What did I get myself into.' _Bill smiled even wider and replied. "The best thing you will ever."

"BILL! DON'T READ MY MIND WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Bill chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, fine, just stop thinking so loudly then."


	3. The Dream Demon and I

**This drabble is bast off of a drawing I saw on the Internets. I saw it and was like, "OMG I HAVE TO WRIGHT A STORY ABOUT THIS!" Hopefully it is good. Enjoy. (human Bill!)**

* * *

Dipper looked over his shoulder and waved. "By Grunkle Stand. Have fun at the store." Dipper waited until he heard the car drive off before he bolted out of his seat and ran up stairs. Mable was sleeping over at Candy's or Grenda's house for the night. And it was past store hours which means Soos and Wendy are at there own homes. So dipper was all alone in the house and he was in the mood for one ting and one thing only.

And that was to sing.

Every one always made fun of Dipper when ever he would sing his "Girly songs" so he was more than excited to be home alone, plus he was rarely ever left at home unattended. The last time he decided to go on a late night mystery hunt in the woods. At night. Alone. A monster out witted him and when he woke up the sun was peeking over the mountains and his family stayed up all night looking for him.

So it was a long time before his Grunkle Stan left him home alone again. Dipper closed his bed room door and stood in front of the long mirror they had on the wall. He picked up one of his thinking pens and held it in front of his mouth, and began to sing. Loudly, and poorly. But Dipper didn't care. Practice makes perfect after all, plus no one was around to here him, so on he sand, he sand louder and louder and with each minute that passed, he got more and more confidant.

Dipper sang long and hard until his throat was sore and raspy. When Dipper was satisfied with himself he went back down stares and got a drink of water. He heard a car drive up to the shack, and when he looked out the window he saw Stan take bags of groceries out of the trunk of his car. _'Wow finished just in time.' _Dipper thought to himself and he chugged the rest of his water down. Dipper ran outside and helped Grunkle Stan unload the car.

When all the groceries were put in there respective places Dipper retired on the couch and watched Television for what seamed like minutes. However when Dipper looked at the clock it read Twelve thirty. Dipper yawned, rubbed his eyes and went for bed. Dipper quickly changed into his pajamas and went under the covers. Minutes past and Dipper was already sound asleep.

* * *

_Dipper looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in place, except for one thing. Everything was in black and white. Dipper sighed and pinched his nose. "Bill." Dipper ground. "What do you want?" As if on cue Bill materialized into the dreamscape and walked over to the boy._

_"heya, Pine Tree." Bill waved his gloved hand and sat on the bed next to the kid._

_"I see your in your human form again." Dipper rested his head on the bed bored and watched the Demon. Bill smiled._

_"Would you rather have me in another form?" He snapped his fingers and transformed into a yellow cat with one eye, a bow tie, and a top hat. "Maybe this will appeal to your cute side, huh? Or maybe..." He snapped again and took the form of his original yellow triangle. "... You prefer originality?" Bill did a wired little pose and began to laugh. "Though right now I wanna look like a flesh bag." He snapped his fingers again and was once again his sharply dressed human self. "A tad more fun this way. Plus I look super sexy." Dipper rolled his eyes._

_"Again. What do you want? Why are you here?" Dipper asked. _

_"Calm down kid, I'm bored. also I wanted to give you some compliments." Bill raised his thumb. "You have an amazing singing voice. Why don't you sing more often? hmm?" As Dippers face flushed Bill's face took on a mischievous grin. _

_"Wha... wha.. YOU SAW!?" Dipper screamed. Bill laughed and ruffled Dipper's hair. _

_"Don't be so surprised kido. I told you... I'll be watching you. I wasn't kidding around. Now come on. Sing, Sing." Bill cheered. Dipper scowled and crossed his arms in an X fashion. _

_"No way." Bill's smile fell into a frown._

_"Don't tell me I'm going to have to force you." When Dipper's face didn't change Bill sighed. "Alright kid, hows about a deal then? hmm?... I wont go into your dreams for two hole weeks. and in return you sing me a song of my choice. Alright?" _

_"... What kind of song?" Dipper crossed his arms. Bill smiled wide and grabbed the boy into a crushing hug._

_"Oh it's a surprise... So what do you say? Deal?" Bill released the boy and held out his hand covered in blue flames. Dipper sighed and closed his eyes._

_"This is gonna blow up in my face again isn't it?" Dipper opened his eyes and looked at the grinning man. He looked down at the hand and reluctantly took it. When he shook the hand his mouth started moving on its own and his voice started to sing._

_"Well... Who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?" _

_"I do! I do!" Bill raised his hand._

_"So get up and greet your Mammy, Mammy, Mammy!" _

_"Hi there! Hi there." Bill continued with excitement._

_"So march, march, march around the daises! Don't, Don't, Don't you forget about the babies!" Dipper finished with a forced wink and a beet red face. "T-There! I did it now leave and don't come back for two weeks. As per our agreement." Dipper pointed to the door in a sign of an exit. Bill looked shocked for a split second before he started to laugh._

_"Aww, you want me back after to weeks? Well I guess if you want me here I can't say no." Bill floated over to Dipper and took his chin between his thumb and index finger. "Until next time my little Pine Tree~" Bill nearly sang and kissed Dipper's nose._

* * *

Dipper jolted awake and looked around the room. Color. Dipper didn't know he would miss it so much, but its funny how having a color less dream will do that to you. Slowly the dream came crashing back into his memories, Dipper's face turned read at the memories. The dance, the embarrassment, then finally the kiss, and promise to be back in two weeks. Dipper's face went even redder, if that's even possible, and he covered his face with his hands. And out loud he said.

"Damn it Bill, you piss me off sometimes." Dipper could here laughter echoing in his head.


	4. CATS!

**I really like the idea of Dipper as a cat, or Bill as a cat, so here is another BillDip drabble. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dipper awoke to the sound of distant laughter. It echoed through his room and through his mind beckoning him to find it. It called to him like light to a moth. Dipper slipped out of bed a quietly got dressed. He looked over to his slumbering sister, and for a slit second he though of waking her up. But the though left his mind just as fast as it got there. Dipper looked out the window to the darkened sky. He pulled on his Pine Tree blue cap, he decided to leave behind his journal just encase Dipper then headed out of the shack.

Dipper followed the laughter into the dark inky woods, relying on his other senses since he couldn't see. He looked up at the cloudless night sky and noticed there was no moon out tonight. Which according to the journal can give some monsters a boost in power. Regardless he pressed on, he followed the noise until he saw a blue glowing light in the distance. He crouched down and moved stealthily through the woods.

When he neared the glowing blue light Dipper noticed the closer and closer he got to it, the hotter and hotter it got. Pretty soon Dipper was sweating. Dipper paused for a second, removed his blue cap and wiped the sweat from his for head. After he readjusted the hat back into place he carried on. The laughter got louder and louder as he got closer, and when he was finally able to get a glimpse of what was causing the noise he saw him.

A human, with a yellow pyramid printed suit sitting on a chair near a round table drinking what appeared to be tea. The man had a tall black top hat hovering above his head and a black bow tie around his neck. All at once the laughing stopped and the man took a sip from his tea. When he placed the cup on a tiny plate his voice echoed around the forest.

"Hello there little kit. Lost?" The man turned to the boy with a wide evil looking smirk. Dipper was frozen in place, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk. The man chuckled and lifted his hand. A blue flame engulfed it and he pointed to Dipper. Dippers whole body was surrounded by the blue flames, the man then pointed to the empty chair next to him and Dipper's motionless body flew to the chair slowly. The flames made him take a seat and the man rested his elbow on the table an his hand held his head.

"Who are you?" Dipper finally found his voice. The man chuckled softly and released the boy from the fire.

"It's me Bill!" Bill stuck a pose in seat. "Don't remember your old pal?" Dipper's mouth fell open. He was trying to talk but the words just weren't coming out. Bill held out his hand. "It's okay Pine Tree I can see that you are shocked. But don't worry I'm only here to talk. I got bored to so why not? So common lets talk."

"I don't want to talk with you." Dipper crossed his arms.

"What? Why not? I haven't done anything to hurt you... lately. So common, lets talk politics."

"No." Dipper simply said.

"Look kid I'm trying to be nice here." Bill almost growled. "Lets just talk." Dipper got up from his seat and lend on the table slightly.

"No. I'm going home." He began to walk way. Bill rose from his seat and his eye turned read.

"DAMN IT KID! YOU PISS ME OFF!" Blue sparks and flames shot out of Bill hands and he once again pointed at Dipper. The magic rushed to him and when it hit him Dipper screamed and cried out. He fell to the floor and clutched his sides in agony, Dipper continued to scream and cry until the pain finally stopped. When Dipper opened his eyes after what seemed like an hour, he was greeted by two large black fancy shoes in front of his face. His eyes followed them up looking at long black legs, he kept going up unit his eyes were met with one angry blue eye staring at him with contempt.

"You just had to go and do something to make me angry didn't you." bill sighed. "And all I wanted to do was have a nice conversation." Bill leaned over and picked up Dipper. "But I guess this is better. Now you can't say anything. And I can talk to you all night. At least until I leave. And if your a good little boy I might change you back."

_"Change me back?!"_ Dipper yelled. Bill smirked down at the kid.

"Sorry Pine Tree I don't speak cat." Bill smiled and walked over to the table. he sat down and placed Dipper in his lap. Dipper took the opportunity to look himself over. His eyes roamed his body to his tail, his paws, Dipper patted his kitty face and clutched onto his kitty ears. He began to panic.

"MEOW! Meow. Meow~" Dipper put his two front paws on bills chest and begged him to change back as best he could. He tried everything. First begging, then he scratched Bill, which seemed to get a really creepy smile out of him, Dipper even tried to look cute for Bill. But nothing worked and the sun was already beginning to peak over the tree tops. Bill petted Dipper and leaned back in his chair pulling the cat into a tight embrace.

"Aww I can't stay mad at you~ Especially when you are being this cute. Tell you what. Instead of my original plan, which was to keep you like this for a month. I'm going to change you back tonight. How would you like that?" Bill cooed.

"MEOW!" Cat Dipper hissed.

"Good, Good. Well the sun in coming out. So I'll be watching you. Have fun getting back to the mystery shack, my little Kitty Pine Tree." Bill kissed Dipper on the nose and vanished in thin air. Dipper fell to the ground as the man that was holding him disappeared. Dipper got to his feet shaking the whole while. He stumbled through the wood trying to get back to the shack. Every thing was so big and intimidating, the trees loomed over head cracking loudly as the wind blew around them, he could here much further, and see much more than when he was human. He could hear the birds waking up and singing there songs, he could smell mice and shrews rushing around looking for something to eat for breakfast. It was so calming and peaceful.

When he finally approached the mystery Shack, he didn't even think he just ran up to it, in hopes that his sister could help him. When he got to the front door he leaped up and tried to open the door but failed miserably, it only resulted in him falling to the ground. He shook his head and looked around. Dipper noticed the window was open right above the couch that was outside on the porch. Dipper hopped up on the arm rest and then on the window sill. He looked around in the shack and didn't see any of his family members. It was to early for the store to open so Soos and Wendy weren't around ether.

He jumped down into the shop and trotted over to the door that says. "Employees only!" Dipper lifted his paw and pushed with all his might to get the door to swing open. He pushed through and stumbled into the living room area. Mable was sitting on the couch watching some lame show on the T.V. Dipper walked over to her and Meowed loud enough for her to hear.

She turned her head to inspect were the noise came from and jumped off the couch when her eyes landed on Kitty Dipper. "Aww. Hi there kitty kitty, how did you get in here?" Her voice raised a few octaves higher and she sounded much sweeter. She ran over to Dipper and picked him up. She rubbed her nose to Dipper and hugged him. Dipper wiggled in her arms in a attempt to get out. However Mable had a death grip on him and refused to let go. After a minute or two she must of realized the cat didn't want to be held and slowly lowered him to the ground. Dipper ran off into the kitchen in hopes to fined something to communicate with her.

He dug through the pantry and his eyes landed on the salt shaker. He picked it up with his teeth and poured the salt on the table. Dipper began rearranging the salt into letters. Mable walked into the kitchen soon after, following the kitty. When she saw the cat writing a message she got confused and curious. She watched the cat as it wrote out a sentence. "I AM DIPPER." Mable gasped and looked at the satisfied cat sitting on the table.

"Dipper? Why are you a cat?" Mable asked and petted his head. Dipper pushed her hand away and continued writing with the salt.

"BILL." Mable nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, well we need a better way for communicating over than salt goods. Grunkle Stan will be mad if he sees we wasted salt so lets just put it back in the salt shaker." Mable gathered the salt together and poured it back in. Once she was done she picked up Dipper and walked up to their room. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there." She opened the door and placed him on his bed. "Do you think there is anything about this in the journal?" She asked and went under his pillow to pull out the number three journal. Dipper nodded his head and flipped through the pages when she handed it to him.

They searched through the hole journal twice, even in glow light and still there was nothing. Dipper sighed and flopped onto his pillow. _"Well it doesn't matter, Bill will turn me back tonight anyway."_ Dipper meowed, even though Mable couldn't understand him it felt good to talk out loud.

"Hey I know. Bill did this right? So then force yourself to sleep and ask him to change you back! You'll be in the mind so he will be able to understand you right?" Mable cheered. "Wow what a good Idea." Mable changed her voice and congratulated herself. "Why thank you I cam up with it all on my own." She boasted. Dipper rolled his eyes, but he knew it was a good idea so he went along with it. He was pretty tired, he spent all night talking to a Dream Demon after all. Dipper nodded his head and curled up in his bed. "And don't worry I'll tell Grunkle Stan your busy. Night Dipping sauce." She waved and left the room. Dipper closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Dipper walked around his dreamscape calling Bill's name. "Bill? BILL I know you're here." Moments latter bill appear in front of him. _

_"Hiya Pine Tree! Still cute as ever. I love that you came to see lil' ol' me~" Bill pocked his own cheek._

_"Please don't do that... Ever." Dipper cringed. _

_"Aww, common, you defeated him, I think it's fine to make fun." Bill floated over to Dipper._

_"Look Bill that is not what I came here for. I want you to change me back." Dipper demanded._

_"Sorry little kit, no can do, you see I can change you while your sleeping." Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper transformed back into his human self. "but in real life you are still a cute sleeping little cat all curled up on our bed. You see the no moon really helps me with my powers but it's got to be at night. So while you are here. Lets have some fun, why don't we." Dipper scowled._

_"Can't you do anything?" Dipper thought for a moment. "I thought you were a being of pure energy. I didn't know you were this weak." Dipper smirked and crossed his arms. _

_"Yeah that's not going to work on me kido. It has to be night time, that's the law. So lets have some fun." Bill snapped his fingers and all around them things morphed and changed into a completely new scenery. "I heard you like video games. Lets fight some monsters." Bill said holding a ray run, he tossed one to Dipper who barley caught it. Dipper sighed._

_"You aren't going to leave until we hang out are you?" Bill shock his head, Dipper sighed again and decided to just go with it. They battled monsters until Dipper woke up six hours later._

* * *

Dipper's eyes shot open and he looked around the room. Dipper looked down at himself and scowled. _'I'm still a cat.' _He got up and left the room in search of his sister. Dipper and his sister tried all kinds of stuff to turn him back human. They tried over exhaustion, some wired potion Mable used with the help of the journal, Which only made him slightly bigger, even Mable juice. But sadly nothing worked, and the sun was already setting.

Dipper gathered some supplies he though he might need on the journey through the woods to find Bill. He packed a small snack, flash light, and even some water. He had no idea were Bill was going to be so he was being over prepared. He said bye to Mable and head off into the woods. He wasn't sure if Bill wanted him to come alone but he didn't want to risk it, he would rather not have to stay a cat for a month.

Dipper walked through the forest with fear. In this body he would have a difficult time defending himself against larger animals, who might want to eat him for a late night snack. Dipper heard a low growl from somewhere behind him, and ran. Dipper knew something was chasing him, he felt a hot breath on his heels and a low barking behind him. When he turned his head to look at the beast following him, he was met with two hungry yellow eyes, and a big mouth drooling with pointy shark teeth.

Dipper wasn't watching were he was going and accidentally tripped over a root. He fell and skidded a few feet, he heard the dog speed up and was about to lunge at on him when all of a sudden a food connected with the dog was was sent flying through the woods. Dipper looked up at his savior and saw Bill glaring daggers at the god. Dipper followed his gaze and watched the dog. Said dog slowly rose to his feet and returned the glare at the man, the dog looked like it was about to attack but must of thought other ways because the next moment it shock it's head and ran off.

"Well, that was fun, hmm?" Bill leaned over and pick up Dipper. Dipper was in to much shock to move and just rested in the mans arms, which Bill was more than thrilled about. He cuddled Dipper closer to his chest and sat in mid air. After a while Dipper calmed down at looked up at Bill.

"W-Why did you save me?" Bill down down at Dipper with a wide smile.

"Hmm, felt like it." Dipper blush but was covered up by the fur thank god, he nodded and lowered his head.

"thank you." He whispered.

"That's no way to thank me properly! Common, give me a real Thank you." Bill nearly wined. Dipper looked up at the man.

"Wait a second, can you understand me?" Bill nodded.

"I changed a few things to make it easier, when I was watching you and your sister try to communicate it looked annoying. Now common thank me properly."Dipper blushed harder and as quick as a cat, (HEHEHE) he stood on his hind legs and kissed bill. Bill smiled even wider and said. "Well I was just thinking of you saying it louder, but this was WAY better." Dipper opened and closed his mouth trying to speak but was to embarrassed, Bill laughed, and kissed Dipper again. Dipper was shocked for a few seconds but soon started to kiss Bill back. "Well now, I'm not so sure if I want to change you back just yet, maybe I should wait for a month."

"BILL!" Dipper screamed. Bill just laughed.

* * *

**Sorry if it was to boring or not enough excitement. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Sick!

**More random ideas I have had. I have dyslexia so if things are spelled wrong or have the wrong use of grammar I do apologize. Also I did not invent Gravity Falls nor the characters. Hope you Enjoy! HumanBill TeenDipper.**

* * *

Dipper blew his nose on a tissue, and sighed. Every thing hurt and Dipper was not enjoying his sickness at all. At least when he got sick at home he would be missing school or chores. But here Grunkle Stan told him to man up and take out the trash, as he threw away the last trash bag he saw his boyfriend walking up to him with a huge smile on his face. When he saw Dipper's state however his smile dropped and he rushed over to him in a panic.

"Hey Pine Tree, Whats wrong with your face is all... Leaking and red... And WOW! Your forehead is WAY to hot. We need to get you to a hospital! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Bill fretted over Dipper. Dipper merely brushed him off and explained.

"Calm down Bill I'm just *sniff* Sick. I'll get better eventually, I just have to let my body rest. Though *cough* *cough* Grunkle Stan really isn't letting that happen." Dipper chuckled. Bill held his worried gaze as he examined Dipper with his eyes.

"He is making you work even though you are sick? And... Leaking in places I don't think you should." Bill piked Dipper up and cradled him. After he snuggled with his sapling for a few moments he carried him back into the shack. Once they were inside they were greeted by Stan looking angry and scowling.

"I thought I told you to never come around here... Demon." He folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Dipper with contempt. Ever since Stan found out about Bill and Dipper being together, Stan and Dipper didn't really didn't see eye to eye. There relationship was a little on the rocky side.

"You may have told me to stay away. However I do not believe I ever agreed to such a thing. Besides, I am doing something you seem to be failing at, I am taking care of someone I love... now if you will excuse use. I will be taking my little Pine Tree to his room for some rest." Bill said in some what of a warning tone. however Stan didn't move from his spot in front of the door blocking there way in the Shack.

Dipper tried in vain to get out of the mans grasp, but the more he struggled the more Bill's hold on him tightened. "Listen old mam. The only reason I have not yet Destroyed your useless, pathetic, short life is only because Shooting Star and my little Pine Tree asked me not too. However they never had any rules against me sending you the most terrifying Nightmares the you will not be able to close your eyes without reliving them over and over. Soon your body will soon be experiencing micro naps, And I will be visiting you through them all and making your life a living hell... that or move aside, let use through and not bother use... Your choice."

Stan's expectation was changing into that of pure fear, and at the end of it he moved aside and went into the living room. Bill smiled in triumphant, took Dipper to his room and laid him on the bed. While he was tucking him in Dipper chuckled.

"Giving him choices now? I guess that means you guys are getting better huh?" Dipper asked with pure amusement in his eyes. Bill looked down at Dipper with the most shocked expectation Dipper has ever seen on him.

"With that man, are you kidding me? It was taking everything in me to not just torturing him slowly until he started to beg for me to kill him, and only then I would only consider it. He''s just so insufferable." this made Dipper chuckled more, which resulted in him coughing much more. Bill sighed placed his hand on Dipper's forehead.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Bill waved his finger in front of Dipper. "You must take better care of that body of yours. For what very little time we have together, I would rather have you alive and healthy. That being the case, I shall see to it that whilst you are... Sick. I shall take good care of you. I will make you soup." bill waved his hand in a small circle and a hot bowl of soup materialized in his hand, he placed it on the small night stand next to dipper's bed and continued. "I will place wet cloths on your forehead." Again Bill waved his hand and brought forth a cold wet wash cloth, bill carefully placed it on Dipper's head. bill leaned forward and kissed Dipper on the check. "And I will give you the best dreams anyone could ever ask for. what do you say am I the best boyfriend or what?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, however he couldn't help the huge smile that wormed its way onto his face. "Yes Bill the best anyone could ever ask for. Now about that soup." Dipper leaned over to pick up the bowl, however his attempts where in vain. Bill swiftly grabbed the bowl of soup and said.

"Now, now, now. Like I said your loving boyfriend is going to take care of you, now sit back and open your mouth." Bill picked up the spoon and held it up to the teen's mouth.

"Don't you normally blow on it first. To make sure its not to hot." Dipper smirked up at the Demon. Bill only chuckled and shoved the spoon into Dipper's mouth.

"I made it the best temperature, so there is no need. Now eat up. I don't want to see any left overs." Dipper scowled and eat the soup in silence. Though Bill's teasing smirks didn't go unnoticed. After the soup was finished Dipper did feel a little better, he was about to get up to get some water when he was AGAIN stopped by Bill. "No need to get up, just tell me what you want and it will happen." Dipper grumbled a soft. 'water' and Bill materialized it and gave it to Dipper. Dipper thanked him and gulped it down.

After a while of talking to Bill he began to feel sleepy. His eyes began to slowly close and that was when he notice Bill slide in the bed next to him. "Don't worry Pine Tree, Shooting Star is staying over at candy's tonight. So she won't wake you up. Now then, why don't we go to sleep hmm?" Bill nuzzled the teens neck. Dipper lost it then, he couldn't control it, he just fell asleep in Bill's arms, snoring loudly. Bill smiled down at dipper and kissed his temples. "You're so adorable my little Pine Tree. Sweet dreams~"

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that. half way through I lost all my creativeness... But I think it came out alright. I don't maybe, let me know what you think. BYE!**


	6. Constellations

**Random Name, (Guest) suggested this idea. Once again I have dyslexia and I do not own Gravity Falls. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Look, look, look!" Dipper pointed to the night sky with excitement. "Orion's Belt!" Bill chuckled.

"Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka. And over there is Ursa Major." Bill pointed at the cluster of stars. Dipper leaned in.

"Were? I can't see it." Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper and pulled him closer.

"Right around..." Bill waved his finger in the air and blue flames surrounded his hand. The starts started to glow brighter and a faint glow in the shape of a bear appeared in the sky. "There... You see it?" Bill asked with a smirk plastered to his face. Bill and Dipper have been together for only three days so far and they haven't even held hands yet. Dipper being far to shy, and didn't want people know he was dating anyone. Let alone a guy. Dipper nodded his head slowly, his whole body was stiff. He really liked Bill, he was just very self conscious and being held by Bill always made him sweat nervously.

"Y-Yeah I see it." Bill looked looked at Dipper and smiled. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You know." Bill drawled out his words. "There are millions of different constellations in the sky. But out of all of them, I have a favorite. Do you want to know which one that is?" Bill asked, it took everything in him to not nibble on Dipper's ear. Dipper swallowed hard, and nodded. Bill chuckled, "The L-I-T-T-L-E, D-I-P-P-E-R." Dipper snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly turned his head and attacked Bill's lips with his own. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill and pushed him over. Bill was startled for a second but quickly recovered and kissed Dipper back with just as much force.

Bill slightly bit down on Dipper's lips, and when Dipper gasped he plunged his tongue in and explored Dipper's cavern. Bill and Dipper's tongue went into a heated battle before Bill over powered Dipper and moved his hands through his hair. Dipper moaned and drew his head back for much needed air. Bill latched on to Dipper's neck and nibbled on it for a bit. This caused Dipper to gasp and moan even more and Bill took this opportunity to flip them over with Bill being on top. A little surprised Dipper's eyes widened and he clung to Bill like a Kuala bear. Bill chuckled slightly and sat up with Dipper in his arms.

"Oh, my little Pine Tree, you're so adorable." Dipper scowled.

"I AM NOT!" Dipper yelled and struggled out of Bill's hold. Bill held on tighter and barked out laughing.

"Oh man, just the way you deny it. SO adorable." Dipper gave up struggling and just decided to hug Bill back.

"You're an ass." Dipper mumbled.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." This time Dipper chuckled. He smiled and hugged Bill back.

"Yeah, But you're still an ass."

"I can live with that." Was Bill's snappy reply. After there little hug fest they went back to watching the stars, holding hands.

* * *

**Omg this is short, I am so sorry Random Name, if it wasn't quite what you had in mind. However I do hope you enjoyed it non the less. Thank you all for reading, Have a good one. BYE!**


	7. The flustered Bill

**Another one shot Idea from Random Name, (Guest)! Also a reminder i have Dyslexia so if things are spelled wrong or the grammar is used incorrectly I do apologize. Onto the FanFiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper didn't really know how but she won. MABLE, won at chess. she cheated of course, but at chess? Dipper didn't even know you could cheat at chess. And of course they made a bet. Dipper betting that if he won Mable would have to accompany and help him on a monster hunt, one he has been trying to catch for some time now. He needed Mable, sometimes you just need some silliness in the mix to catch that monster.

that _monster_ being non other than Bill. He has been popping up unannounced at the Mystery Shack, in a human body. A hot twenty year old, with Golden hair, Bluish gray eye with the other one covered by an eye patch, tall, lean, some muscles, a yellow twin tail suit with black pants, gloves, sleeves, bow tie, and hat to match. When Dipper asked about were he acquired the human body, Bill simply laughed, shrugged and said.

"I'm an all powerful demon. How do you know I didn't just make this... Thing?" And nothing more, no matter how many times Dipper would ask why he was here, his answers were always the same, saying. "I'm not hurting anyone Pine Tree, Let me have some fun, hmm?" And walk away laughing maniacally.

Dipper had enough of it so he asked for Mable to help him. She agreed IF he could beat her at chess. Dipper didn't see anything wrong with it, considering he always won when it came to games and such. So without a second though he agreed with a handshake, then he heard what would happen if he lost. Dipper would have to were a dress, along with _all_ the accessories. Bra, high heals, stockings, earrings, the whole shebang. However Dipper drew the line at makeup, they both agree to that one rule.

So when he lost, you could imagine the look on his face. He was beyond pissed off. of course he tried to back out of the deal, saying. "I was kidding, you know me big kidder hahaha." Mable however would here non of it. she beamed with joy and clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Okay, Okay, you won. I'll dress up in a dress. But no one get's to see me you got it? We are doing this in our room and after two minutes, I am changing back. Right?" Mable nodded with enthusiasm, grabbed his hand and ran to their room. Of course she would have a dress all ready for him laying on her bed. So as soon as they were in the room she shut the door and forced him to strip down to his boxers. She handed him the stockings and waited for him to put them on.

As soon as the stockings were on correctly she put the slightly oversize bra on him and once it was securely on, she told him to put his hands over his head and then slipped the dress over his head. She fitted it perfectly, next came the earrings. They were clip on's because Dipper didn't have earring holes. Then the last article, the high heals. They were a bitch to get on, but eventually they got him balanced and standing upright. Mable removed his pine tree hat before she slipped the on the dress.

Finally it was all on. Now all Dipper had to do was stand there for two minutes with Mable's giggles and points and he was good. Just... Two... Minutes... To... GO! However fate had a different root for Dipper, instead of only having Mable see him, bill barged into the room. His smile instantly left his face as soon as his eye landed on Dipper.

"P-Pine T-Tree?" the biggest blush formed on the mans face, and when he finally noticed he was staring he covered his mouth and averted his eyes. Dipper was also blushing and trying in vain to cover himself.

"BILL?! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Dipper screamed. Mable at this point was on the ground laughing. "STOP LAUGHING IT"S NOT FUNNY!" Dipper turned to his sister and took his anger out at her.

"Sorry Pine Tree, but I have to agree with Shooting star on this one... It's pretty funny." Bill quickly recovered and was eyeing Dipper down with the most predatory look Dipper has ever seen on a human being. Bill licked his lips and bit them slightly has he looked Dipper up and down. "Hey Shooting Star. There is a huge bucket of glitter downstairs. You should go get it." Bill offered still staring at Dipper.

"OH REALLY?" Mable cheered and booked it out of the room. When she was out of the room Bill kicked the door shut and swiftly moved over to Dipper, Predatory gleam still on his face. Dipper backed up, trying to get far away from the man but ended up with him tripping on the high heals and falling backwards. However before he could hit the ground he found himself being held up by Bill.

"You better watch what you are going there _Pine Tree~"_ Bill whispered Dipper's nickname in his ear and licked the shell of ear and nibbled on his lobe. Dipper gasped, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "you want to know why I'm here? I want you. I need you." Bill continued to whisper in his ear. Dipper's blush intensified when he heard Bill whisper this. and hid his face best he could with his hands. Bill chuckled and pulled the young boy in his arms, and hugged him, resting his face in Dipper's hair. He in hailed and could smell Dipper's sweet intoxicating sent all around him, a huge smile erupted on his face and he couldn't hid his happiness.

Little did ether of them know, but Mable was right outside the door tacking many photos of them cuddling with her camera. Mable knew why Bill was here, it was so obvious by the way he looked at Dipper and gave him special treatment. Everyone knew. Except for Dipper obviously. So all she had to do was set up a trap. Learn how to cheat at chess make a bet and get thous two together. And everything worked out better than expected in Mable's eyes.

* * *

**Wow this is short, however I am quite pleased how it all came out. Anyway thank you all so much for reading, let me know what you thought. Thanks, have a good one! BYE BYE! **


	8. Annoying the Demon

**Another request from Random Name. Sorry I took so long to update had to do a lot of work related shit. Anyway i have Dyslexia and so there will be spelling and have the wrong use of grammar. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bill was out on ANOTHER mission, leaving Dipper to himself AGAIN! Now Dipper wasn't usually a super crazy need lots of attention, kind of person. But it would seem Bill is making him into one of thous people. Bill would leave the human world for months, and when he came back to Dipper he would barley pay him any attention. He would spend all his time with Mable, making wired sweaters or whispering and laughing with her.

Dipper got jealous and tried to bring it up with Bill to talk about it before jumping to conclusions, but Bill wouldn't listen and would always dismiss him with a flick of the wrist. He tried every day of course to get Bill to listen or even TALK to him. But Bill didn't, Dipper was beginning to think that maybe Bill didn't love him anymore. And every time he did get Bill to talk he would just rant and rave about who he is and what he has to do to protect the ones he loves. he wouldn't even tell Dipper he loved him anymore. And every time Bill would say his good byes Dipper would run up, hug him, and say.

"I love you have fun." And Bill would only pat his head and teleport out of there, leaving Dipper to wounder in fear. Not to long ago Bill loved it when Dipper would say thous three little worlds. Bill would always smile big and scoop Dipper up in a crushing hug and almost break every bone in his body. But now he barley looked at Dipper.

And Dipper had enough of this. So he decided to force Bill into talking. Even if he had to summon him back and do something he didn't really want to, Dipper was going to do it.

On one foggy pitch black night. Dipper opened up the journal number two, which he asked Gideon nicely for, and drew out the summoning circle. Dipper spoke quietly at first then his voice rose in volume as his confidence grew. Dipper said the last incantation loud and strong and he raised his hand up to the sky. all of a sudden time seems to slow down and every thing is a bit darker than before, due to the candles being blown out. The only light was in the center of the sky, small bursts of flames in the shape of a triangle formed and bill (Triangle Bill) came to view.

"Dipper? W-What are you doing?" Bill looked down at Dipper with little concern, however it was replaced with anger when he saw the scowl and determination in Dipper's eyes. "By the stars and moons _mortal_ what do you want from me?" Bill all but hissed out at Dipper.

"Do you still love me?" Dipper asked trying his best not to let the tears that have been threatening to spill out of his eyes out. Bill looked unimpressed and rolled his eye.

"Oh here we go." Bill rubbed his eye. Dipper froze for a split second before his courage was once again stronger than his fear.

"Yes this again. You don't seem like you love me, let alone like me anymore. Always spending your time with Mable instead and actually looking happy." At this point the tears were streaming down his face and he had to look away to keep his voice from cracking. "It's always Bill Cipher of Gravity fall's this, and Bill Cipher of gravity falls's that. You never have an actual conversation with me, you always just brush me off and then leave me hanging. I-I" Dipper began to whisper. "I just want you to love me as much as I love you." Now Dipper's voice was cracking and the tears wouldn't stop.

All of a sudden he was engulfed by warm strong arms. When he looked up slightly he saw Bill in his human body hugging him with all hes got, gently of course. "You foolish, weak, simple minded, human. Of course I still love you. I never stopped. Sorry if I have been acting coldly towards you. i have never fallen for one of you meat sacks before, like you know. And I just got scared when I realized we have been together longer than three years now." Bill laughed. "Imagine that. Bill Cipher, dream demon, scared. Look at what you make me feel. This is why I didn't want to be near you as much. You make me scared. But when I saw you like this, crying over me. I-I just don't care about my idiotic fears any longer. I do love you Pine Tree. With all my being, and self. I could never stop loving you." bill didn't cry, he couldn't. He way have a human body and look like one, but he was still a demon. However if he could, he would be joining his little Pine Tree in the salty, warm, uncomfortable feeling of crying. Just for Dipper.

"I love you too. You stupid Dorito. You should have told me you were scared." Dipper laughed. "Hell even I was scared for a few months." At that comment Bill stiffened. "but I stuck through. And now I don't see my life without you in it." Dipper confessed.

* * *

**Wow that was short. Hope you like it. and Please continue sending me requests. I love them so much you have wonderful Ideas. well bye for now, and like always. Have a good one. BYE BYE! **


	9. GIVE ME ATTENTION!

**Another idea from Random Name! Just as a warning I have dyslexia and so there will be slight spelling and grammar mistakes. However I do hope you can look past that and enjoy the story anyway. I do not own gravity falls or any of the characters. That was non other than out beloved Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Dipper and Bill have been living together for a year and a half and Bill seemed to be... Forgetting Dipper. So Dipper had a plan, get Bill's attention by annoying him. So for the past two weeks when ever Bill was around and not giving Dipper any attention he would do random crap that he hoped Bill would be pissed at. At first Dipper would knock shit over and pout, however this only made Bill laugh and knock shit over as well and laugh his ass of while doing it. Eventually Stan got pissed off and told Bill to stop or he couldn't come back to the Mystery Shack. That or he would have to pay for everything he breaks. Bill stopped after that.

Now Bill would knock shit over and pay much more attention to that instead. So Dipper tried a different tactic, every time Bill would give him the slightest amount of attention he would ignore Bill and walk away pretending to not here him. Again this didn't work, Bill just shrugged him off and left the human world to do god knows what. It was getting to the point were Dipper wanted to ask Mable for help, but he couldn't, he needed to figure this out on his own.

Of course Mable noticed something was up. She would beg Dipper to tell her what was wrong and how she could help. Dipper would only tell her that he was tired not getting enough sleep, so she instantly blamed Bill. So she confronted him, asking what he was doing to Dipper, WHILE Dipper was in the room. Bill just cocked an eye brow turned to Dipper and asked.

"What is she talking about? I haven't even gone near your dreams lately." This sentence made Dipper scrunch up his face in anger and leave the room. Bill was even more confused and turned to Mable for help. However Mable seemed to catch on, Dipper was socked at first but then just blamed it on twin magic. After that Mable tried to help Dipper in anyway she could, she would talk about how she rarely got to Bill and told him to hang out with the twins more often. Didn't work, he just told them he was sorry and had to do some Demon stuff. So one day Mabel came up with a fantastic plan. Get Bill jealous.

Dipper was talking to Pacifica, making jokes, touching her arm, being close to her. He knew it was wrong to use someone like this, especially since Dipper knew that Pacifica likes him, but he was running out of Ideas and this seemed like a good plan in the Beginning. That is until Bill stormed up the them and shoved Pacifica to the floor and told her to never go near HIS Pine Tree ever again. Pacifica's eye's widened, she looked between Bill and Dipper and here eye's began to water as she booked it out of the Mystery Shack.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Bill yelled at the top of his lungs. Everything went black and white as bill turned completely red. Dipper flinched away for a second before he built up his courage and stared daggers into Bill's eye.

"ME? ALL I WAS DOING WAS TALKING TO A FRIEND AND YOU SHOW UP OUT OF NO WERE AND SHOVE HER?" Bill went even more red as he stared down at Dipper.

"You and me both know you were flirting with her. You have me. There is no need for you to be FLIRTING or for that matter be around ANYONE other than me. Do you understand me? If I see you flirting with ANYBODY I will not hold back on whoever that may be." Bill calmed down some and placed his hands on his hips.

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT IF YOU WOULD PAY ME ATTENTION!" Dipper yelled. Bill's eye widened.

"Wait. Is that way you have been acting so wired lately? Pine Tree~" Bill cooed and moved closer to Dipper. He opened his arms and hugged the younger boy. "Aww, you could have just told me instead of doing pointless idiotic things that would cause me to do unspeakable thing to her dream world. If you want me to give you attention you need only ask. I would gladly give you all the attention you want and more. I will never let you go. Hold you all I want and... Touch you all I want as well." Bill's hand rubbed Dipper's back was was moving down slowly. Dipper's face was burning red in shame and humiliation.

"WAIT!" Dipper yelped when Bill's offensive hand finally reached its objective. Bill grinned and started to rub in a soothing motion. Dipper berried his face in Bill's tux. When Bill didn't get the reaction he wanted his hand move to the front of his shorts. Dipper's breath caught in his throat when Bill touched his man hood. "Bill." Dipper moaned out. Bill chuckled and Kissed the top of Dipper's head.

"Why don't we move this to the bed room, hmm?" Bill asked. Dipper nodded and Bill scooped him up and ran to the room. Dipper clung to Bill's tux and Bill couldn't help but think Dipper as being cute.

* * *

**Oh man I'm really bad at this. Random Name requested a sex seance but I couldn't do it. Sorry Random Name but that is the best I could do with these two. I hope you all enjoyed anyway. Thank you for reading, and as always. Have a good one. BYE BYE!**


	10. Dentist

**Another story Idea from Random Name. I have Dyslexia and do not own the show. Onto the story, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Nineteen year old Dipper was in the back of the car all buckled up and laughing is ass off at the one horned, one eyed, flying purple, people eater.

"It looks just like from the song!" Dipper screamed while laughing and clutching his sides. Bill rolled his eye as he continued to drive his boyfriend home.

"Yes, yes, Pine Tree, just like from the song. Now quiet down we are almost back at the shack." Dipper burst out in laughter.

"Shack, shake. Shaky shack. Shack shaky." At this Dipper tilted his head back and screamed while laughing. Bill looked into the rear view mirror and he could see all the stitching Dipper just got from the removal of his wisdom teeth. Bill pulled up at the shack and slid out of the car and quickly went to Dipper's side to unbuckle him and bring him to the living room. Stan and Mable were gone for three weeks to some trip that didn't include Dipper or Bill.

"Alright Kido, sit here and try not to open your mouth to wide, you could pull your stitching out." Bill sighed as Dipper began to laugh loud and proud, Dipper pointed to the corner and claimed there was a tiny black, cat, bat watching him. When Bill looked at the corner, he of course saw nothing. and even when he told Dipper there was nothing there, Dipper insisted that the cat was real and was watching him. Bill got up from knelling beside Dipper and walked over to the corner and touched every inch of it.

"See nothing. Now will you please stop this nonsense and heal so I can hold you again?" Bill walked back over to Dipper who looked confused as all hell.

"Were it did it go? Did you scare it off? Geez Bill you have to be more nice, it was kinda cute." Bill looked at Dipper with anger.

"I'm probably cuter." Bill muttered. Dipper ether didn't her or did and just decided to ignore him, which ever one it was Dipper quickly got up and scared to the top of his lungs. "Wow, Wow, wow. What's wrong Pine Tree clam down. Sit it's okay." Bill pulled Dipper back down onto the chair. Dipper's eyes were wide and he kept on staring at the spot on top of the television.

"b-Bill?" Dipper whispered to Bill.

"Yeah? What is it Pine Tree." Bill asked with concern.

"T-There's a small Puppet on the T.V. It wants to eat my soul." Dipper whispered to Bill clutching onto Bill's vest. "make it go away." Dipper whimpered and hid his face in Bill's chest. Bill sighed and wrapped his arms around Dipper in a protective manor.

"Pine Tree, clam your self. there is nothing there. I know you have a fear of puppets but this is getting a tab over bored kid." Bill picked Dipper up. "Let's get you to bed yeah?" Bill walked up the stares with Dipper in his arms clutching tightly and whimpering. "Shhh. Shhh shhhh. It's okay little one I got you. It's all okay." As soon as they were in Dipper's shared room Bill set him on his bed and crawled in next to him.

"Don't leave me?" Dipper asked with puppy dog eyes. Bill smiled and kissed Dipper on the forehead.

"Of course not. I love you to much for that. Now try to sleep." Bill cuddled Dipper and Dipper cuddled back and was falling asleep with a smile on his face. Bill noticed this and a huge smile came to his face he kissed Dipper and fell asleep next to him.

* * *

**Oh man this is short, I'm sorry if it wasn't quite what you wanted but this was the only I could think of when writing it. Anyway I do hope you all enjoyed it. By for now and as always, Have a good one! BYE BYE! **


	11. More Neglected

**Per request from (Guest) This is Chapter 8 but with a different ending I will mark were it changes, so if you want to skip to it then it will be much easier. WARNING I do not own gravity falls, I have dyslexia and so there will be spelling and Grammar mistakes. Please enjoy. (human Bill. Dipeon.)**

* * *

Bill was out on ANOTHER mission, leaving Dipper to himself AGAIN! Now Dipper wasn't usually a super crazy need lots of attention, kind of person. But it would seem Bill is making him into one of thous people. Bill would leave the human world for months, and when he came back to Dipper he would barley pay him any attention. He would spend all his time with Mable, making wired sweaters or whispering and laughing with her.

Dipper got jealous and tried to bring it up with Bill to talk about it before jumping to conclusions, but Bill wouldn't listen and would always dismiss him with a flick of the wrist. He tried every day of course to get Bill to listen or even TALK to him. But Bill didn't, Dipper was beginning to think that maybe Bill didn't love him anymore. And every time he did get Bill to talk he would just rant and rave about who he is and what he has to do to protect the ones he loves. he wouldn't even tell Dipper he loved him anymore. And every time Bill would say his good byes Dipper would run up, hug him, and say.

"I love you have fun." And Bill would only pat his head and teleport out of there, leaving Dipper to wounder in fear. Not to long ago Bill loved it when Dipper would say thous three little worlds. Bill would always smile big and scoop Dipper up in a crushing hug and almost break every bone in his body. But now he barley looked at Dipper.

And Dipper had enough of this. So he decided to force Bill into talking. Even if he had to summon him back and do something he didn't really want to, Dipper was going to do it.

On one foggy pitch black night. Dipper opened up the journal number two, which he asked Gideon nicely for, and drew out the summoning circle. Dipper spoke quietly at first then his voice rose in volume as his confidence grew. Dipper said the last incantation loud and strong and he raised his hand up to the sky. all of a sudden time seems to slow down and every thing is a bit darker than before, due to the candles being blown out. The only light was in the center of the sky, small bursts of flames in the shape of a triangle formed and bill (Triangle Bill) came to view.

"Dipper? W-What are you doing?" Bill looked down at Dipper with little concern, however it was replaced with anger when he saw the scowl and determination in Dipper's eyes. "By the stars and moons _mortal_ what do you want from me?" Bill all but hissed out at Dipper.

"Do you still love me?" Dipper asked trying his best not to let the tears that have been threatening to spill out of his eyes out. Bill looked unimpressed and rolled his eye.

"Oh here we go." Bill rubbed his eye. Dipper froze for a split second before his courage was once again stronger than his fear.

"Yes this again. You don't seem like you love me, let alone like me anymore. Always spending your time with Mable instead and actually looking happy." At this point the tears were streaming down his face and he had to look away to keep his voice from cracking. "It's always Bill Cipher of Gravity fall's this, and Bill Cipher of gravity falls's that. You never have an actual conversation with me, you always just brush me off and then leave me hanging. I-I" Dipper began to whisper. "I just want you to love me as much as I love you." Now Dipper's voice was cracking and the tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

"Look Pine Tree I do not have time for this, Now will you please let me go I have an important mission to take care of." Dipper lowered his head like a scolded puppy and undid the summoning circle. "I will be back in a week at the latest, so we will talk then... Until then I bid you fare well." Bill titled his hat and vanished from the human world. Dipper sighed and just stayed in the same spot for a minute or two before he heard a slow, creepy, familiar chuckle. Dipper paled. _'It can't be... He is in jail.'_ Dipper slowly turned around and saw _HIM_ there.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail, Gideon." Dipper stuttered and whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Lovers quarrel?" Gideon stepped out of the bushes, and took out twigs and leaves out of hi hair. Dipper stood up.

"Y-Yeah." He mumbled and looked at Gideon wearily. Gideon merely scoffed and said.

"No need to be scared my dear boy. I am here on friendly terms. Now please tell me how you two manege to get together. And the nerve of that guy ignoring a gem like you. Such a wast, my goodness." Gideon shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"I know what an ass I mean I don't asked for much I just want to know if he still cares! I-" Dipper stopped half sentence and covered his mouth. "what are you doing here Gideon?" Dipper asked again, this time with more force. Gideon chuckled and walked closer to Dipper.

"Well to be honest I came here looking for you." Gideon poked Dipper's chest.

"Sorry _Gideon _I'm not in the mood for one of our little pointless fights." Dipper brushed Gideon's hand away and turned to leave, when Gideon grabbed onto Dipper's bicep.

"Oh good you think our little quarrel was pointless as well? Good because like I said I am here on friendly terms. I would like for you to accompany me through town. It would seem the people who reside there still do not trust me." Gideon chuckled. "So I would rather be with someone who they do not hate. Make sense, Hun?" Gideon all but purred.

"Look Gideon I have other stuff to think about right now. I don't want to _accompany _you. and I would prefer you call me by my name if you have to." Dipper tugged his arm free from Gideon's.

"Oh is that so? Then I would gladly call you by your name. However I know you cannot mean Dipper for that is not your real name. So may you please tell me it so I can call you properly? Also if you do accompany me then that will help you to forget about your Bill problem no?" Gideon asked. Dipper scowled.

"Dipper is fine. And I can deal with that myself. I don't need your help anytime soon." Dipper made to leave but Gideon was persistent.

"Fine if you wont join me, maybe Mable will. I'm sure a beautiful flower such as her will have a difficult time saying no to such a harmless little date." Dipper scowled and grabbed Gideon's arm. Gideon smiled and asked. "So were are we going first?"

Dipper showed Gideon around town and after an hour Dipper was starting to enjoy himself. By the end of the little 'Date' as Gideon insisted they called it, Dipper actually had a really good time. And when Gideon asked Dipper out for a meal, Dipper happily agreed. After the lunch date Dipper and Gideon went through the woods for some privacy to chat alone. Needles to say the second date was a huge success. And Gideon got ballsy, he asked Dipper out again. When Dipper said 'Okay' Gideon was sure his heart was going to leap out o his chest he was way to happy, he made sure Dipper would have a good time.

After a week of going on dates with Gideon, Dipper had to accept what he was feeling for Gideon. At first he just though of him as a friend, but after a while it slowly tuned into a full blown crush. He didn't want to bring it into the light because of his relationship with Bill. But he couldn't stop his feelings for Gideon, he really liked him. _'I should tell him.'_ Dipper thought o himself as he set off to fined Gideon.

He looked all over for him. In the town, the woods, and now finally he was at his house. Why he didn't look there first, he had no idea. He knocked on the door a few times and waited for his crush to answer. When the door slowly opened to reveal Gideon in his pajamas his heart almost stopped. He blushed and looked away pulling and playing with his hair.

"Oh good heavens Dipper our date is not until way later, I'm not even dressed, My goodness I must looked like a mess I apologize Dipper please come in and wait for me to get dressed." Gideon pulled Dipper in before he could say anything, and ran up the stares. Dipper looked around Gideon's impressive house and noticed a women with graying, frizzled hair vacuuming the same spot on the floor over and over staring at nothing in particular. Dipper waved and smiled, when she looked over at him she was about to wave back when Gideon walked back down the stares.

When he noticed his mother looking at Dipper with a small smile forming he asked. "Do you need something?" She looked at Gideon with wide eyes and turned around and vacuumed a different spot, she slowly drifted away. When she was completely out of the room Gideon turned to Dipper with a wide sweet smile. "Now, what brings you here so early? Not that I mind, in fact I am most pleased to see you at anytime of the day. Or night." Gideon wiggled his eye brows and smiled. Dipper chuckled and played with his hair again.

"W-Well. T-To be honest, I-I wanted to T-Tell you something." Dipper couldn't help but stutter. Gideon however merely laughed and sat down pulling Dipper with him.

"No need to be so shy. You can asked me anything." Dipper tried to smile but couldn't without looking creepy. So he gave up on that idea and instead tried to control his breathing. He inhaled... And exhaled.

"Gideon. I um. I like you... Uh more than just a friend. I-I know I'm with bill, but he's never around and he is always ignoring me and I'm so confused I don't know what to do I-I'm just-" Gideon pulled Dipper into a crushing hug to silence him.

"Shh, Shh it's okay. It's okay. I like you to, I mean obviously you probably already know that. however I believe you need reassuring on the matter. If you don't want to do anything about it I completely understand, and I wouldn't be angry about it at all, Hun." Gideon hugged Dipper closer to him. "However if you want to leave Bill to be with me I wouldn't mind that one bit at all." Gideon whispered, to quiet to reach Dipper's ear that were already covered by Gideon's arms.

"Okay. Maybe I just need to think about it more. I mean Bill is nice and he does care about me, but-" Gideon cut him off.

"But he doesn't seam like he loves you anymore, and keeps on ignoring you. Yeah I know. I mean we have been hanging out, what a week now? And he hasn't shown his face once, Hun. And I'm here, I will always shower you with love and affection. But this is all your decision. You take your time. Think it over. If you chose me than that would make me a very happy little man. However if you chose that demon, then we can be good friends. As long as you are happy than so am I, Hun. Now go home and think this through." Gideon kissed Dipper on the forehead and shooed him out the door.

Once Dipper was home he set off to his room and laid on his bed thinking the whole thing over. If he stayed with Bill than things might not change. He will still ignore him, leave him for long periods at a time to do god knows what. Bill will always play off Dipper's emotions and make fun of him for it. But if he went for it with Gideon then Mable might not take it to well, however Gideon has changed, he was so much more nicer, he seemed to really love and respect Dipper, Gideon seemed like he got it all together. _'I guess prison was actually really good for him... That is it. I have made up my mind. I am going to try with Gideon.'_ Dipper thought, he got off the bed and went about his day with a huge smile. When the time came to get ready for the date, he put on the suit Gideon bought for him, for this night they were going to the new super fancy french restaurant that just opened a week ago. _'Gideon must of made reservations _ weeks ago to get seats for use.' Dipper though with a smile

Dipper left the Mystery Shack without anyone noticing him, he left a note saying he would be out tonight and will be back later. So he wasn't to worried about his family worrying. Dipper got onto he bus and minutes later he was standing on the door steps of Le Lieu De Manger. Dipper gawked at the giant building and didn't move. Dipper shook his head and was about to open the door when all of a sudden a hand opened the door for him. When he looked up at the man standing by the entrance he smile shyly and walked in. _'How long was that guy standing there?' _

Dipper walked through the door and stopped at the small, tall table with the hostess looking at him with a beaming smile. "Uh... Hi, i'm Dipper and I'm-"

"oh yes Dipper Pine? Mr. Gleeful is waiting for you. Please follow me, Sir." The lady began to walk towards the tables and Dipper followed suit. When they neared the Table Gideon was sitting at he noticed Gideon look at his watch with boredom, but when he looked up and saw Dipper his jaw opened in shock. Dipper smiled and after he was shown his seat, the lady left.

"Enchanting, utterly enchanting." Gideon smiled, held Dipper's hand, and kissed it. Dipper blushed and sat down. Gideon followed with his eyes. "So how was your day, Hun?" Gideon asked with anticipation, he only asking out of politeness Gideon was clearly wanting to know Dipper's answer to whom he will be picking. Dipper decided to be a jerk and play it out.

"Oh it was good me and Mable went for a monster hunt. We found this awesome cave, and there were these huge Vampire Bats. We fought them left and right and in the end we got out alive and..." Dipper dug into his pocket. "I got one of the Vampire's fangs." Dipper laughed and put it back into his pocket with pride. Gideon nodded along and laughed with him, something was bothering Gideon it looked like, and Dipper just though it was about his decision, so he decided to stop playing dumb and tell him. "By the way I know who I'm going to pick."

"Oh?!" Gideon brightened up and almost screamed. when he noticed his behavior he fixed his caller and coughed. "And who have you decided?" Gideon asked much calmer than before. Dipper began to fidget with his hair again.

"I-I well I uhm." Dipper stammered. Gideon's smile dropped instantly for a second before he recovered.

"OH Dipper it's okay you do not need to say anymore, I understand I mean we did have that kerfuffle way back when. You chose Bill and I will be happy to be your friend and nothing more." It looked like he was going to say more but Dipper cut in.

"No-No Gideon. I have chosen you." Dipper said in a rush. Gideon smiled again instantly and he jumped up with his hands on the table.

"Really?!" Gideon asked with hope. "OH my goodness Dipper you have made me the happiest little man there ever is." Gideon all but did a little jig. Dipper smiled and laughed along with his little antics. They spent most of the night like that, laughing, telling pointless stories to one another. Until it was time to leave. Gideon payed the bill and they left the restaurant. As they walked home Gideon held onto Dipper's hand and intertwined there fingers. Dipper held back and smiled down at him.

"PINE TREE!" A loud angry voice was heard behind them. they both flinched and slowly turned around. Dipper and Gideon immediately released one another and started at the angry blond walking towards them. "I LEAVE FOR ONE WEEK AND YOU ARE ALREADY IN THE HANDS OF THIS. THIS. THIS BAT?!" Bat? Dipper mouthed and looked to Gideon.

"Look Bill if you treated this boy right then this wouldn't have been an issue. If you like or even love someone you are supposed to cherish and put there needs first. I have been here a week with Dipper and you haven't even shown your face once. And I know you have eyes all over, so you could have stopped this from escalating and progressing so far. But you didn't you stayed back and didn't intervene at all, Dipper has needs that you obviously couldn't give him, that I could. I'm here for Dipper and you are not. He has already chosen me... Right?" Gideon looked over at Dipper. Dipper looked down and nodded. "See. You are to late, you lost him. He has chosen me." Gideon said with pride. He sleeked his arm around Dipper's waist and pulled him closer to him. Much to Bill's anger Dipper didn't wiggle away like he did when Bill and Dipper fist got together.

"Look Bill-" Dipper started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. If you want to spend the rest of your life with this... Bat. Then go right ahead. But I will win you back. No matter what Dipper because you are the only one for me and I am the only one for you." Bill left the human world and color returned to the world. Dipper didn't even notice it leaving anymore he got to used to it by now. Dipper turned to Gideon.

"Why does he keep calling you a bat?" He asked very much confused.

"Oh uh yeah that. I'mactuallyaVampire. Anyway Where to next? want me to drop you off at home?" Gideon asked trying to cover himself. Dipper's eyes widened for he heard him loud and clear.

"Y-You're a vampire? What? How did I not know that?" Dipper asked with concern dripping from his voice.

"Look its no big deal okay, Hun? I have been a Vampire for my whole life in fact. My parents are not my real family they just think I am there son. Once my mother found out she sort of lost her mind and my father just decided to ignore the whole thing and try his best to cater to my every needs. Which is why I got everything I ever wanted. So when Mable didn't return my love I lost my mind, that was the first time and I didn't really know how to handle it. And well you saw how I _tried_ to handle that one. Heh." Gideon laughed nervously.

"Yeah I remember that." Dipper joined in the nervous laughter.

"And for the people who do know I am a vampire they don't really like me. Not at all. Like your Grunkle Stan for instance always calls me a monster. But it doesn't bother you though right?... You are fine with it right?" Gideon asked with concern.

"No no I don't mind. I just fined it funny, Mable always wanted to date a vampire. And she was dating one without even realizing it." Dipper was laughing now. Gideon however did not join in.

"Actually she did know. I told her like a week or two after we were dating." Gideon rubbed the back of his neck. Dipper nearly chocked on his saliva.

"WHAT?... Well she did tell me she met a vampire before. Wait was that giant Vampire bat that attacked me in my kitchen you?!" Gideon smiled lamely. "Oh my god. I can't believe I never caught on. No I don't mind that you are a Vampire Gideon, I mean I dated a dream Demon for god sakes. I like you for you not because of what you are. Geez Gideon. Come here." Dipper pulled Gideon and hugged him. "Lets try to make this work." Dipper whispered.

"Yes, lets." Gideon replied.

* * *

**Wow that was a long one. I know this is a BillDip but I also wanted one story for that paring because I also ship them. Also I think Gideon is a vampire which is why I added that in there. I do hope you all enjoyed it and like always, Have a good one. BYE BYE! **


	12. The Puppy, Demon, And I

**This was a idea that Random Name (Guest) asked me to do. I do hope you all enjoy it. (HumanBill, OlderDipper.)**

* * *

Dipper at nineteen with his old blue Pine Tree trucker hat, new vest and his bran spanking new Illuminati tattoo, looked down at the little fuzzy creature looking up at him with expectancy. Dipper waggled the treat in his hand and smiled brightly as the fuzzy creature stood on it's hind legs. Dipper lowered the treat.

"Alright Shnookums be gentle." Shnookums took the treat gently and chowed down while wagging it's tail.

"Why would you name the dog Shnookums?" Bill asked from the corner of Dipper's bed. He was pretending to read his book and trying his best not to glance at Dipper and... Shnookums the dog. _God_ he hated that dog. He would drool, lay around all day, he would just eat and poop and just be a general nuisance. He wasn't even a powerful demon for crying out loud. Why dipper would want to spend all his time with Shnookums instead of bill was beyond him. And he was an all knowing demon!

"I didn't. Blame Mable, she bought the dog. Oh but hes so cute, yes you are." Dipper's voice raised on octave higher and he started talking baby to the dog. Bill looked over at Dipper with his eye brows furrowed together. _'Why doesn't he talk to me like that? I'm cute!' _Bill though to himself anger starting to boil in his cut, his face slightly turning red.

"Oh I blame Mable all right... Hey Pine Tree." Dipper looked up. "Come here." Bill demanded. Dipper squinted at him.

"No I'm playing with Shnookums." Bill turned more red.

"No, all you're doing in giving him small meaningless demands and rewording him when he accomplishes it. And if you want to play with someone come play with me." Bill placed the book down and patted his lap. Dipper cocked his eyebrow.

"No... I'm playing with Shnookums." dipper turned back to the dog and began to pet him. Out the corner of his eye he saw Bill stand up and walk over to him. When Bill was standing right behind Dipper, the dog looked up and saw the murderous look in Bill's eyes, he yelped in fear and berried his head in Dipper's lap. That's when Bill lost it all. He grabbed the dog's scruff and threw it across the room. He picked up Dipper and cradled him in his arms and glared at the dog silently saying, '_Yeah! what you gonna do about it?!_' the dog lowered it's gaze and slowly left the room, with it's tail between it's legs.

"Bill are you kidding me? You are jealous of a dog?" Dipper wiggled in Bill's hold. Bill held him closer and moved to the bed.

"Well you should have come over to me when I told you. Now you will have to suffer staying in my arms. Although I wouldn't count that as suffering." Bill muttered that last sentence. Bill snuggled closer into Dipper, Dipper's response was trying to get free even more.

"Bill for god sakes let me go!" Dipper yelled and struggled more. Bill's hand crept up Dipper's thigh closer and closer to his manhood. Dipper's face went as red as a tomato, and he spun his face to bill's smirking face. "BILL!" Bill started to snicker.

"what's wrong Pine Tree~?" Bill whispered in his ear. "It's a good time. Mable is out and we get the room all to our selves. Come on What do you say~?" Bill licked the shell of Dipper's ear and grinned wide when he felt Dipper shiver in want. Dipper rested his head on Bill's shoulder exposing his neck. Bill took that opportunity to nibble on him. Once Dipper moaned slightly he bit down hard, not hard enough to break his skin but enough to make Dipper jelly in the knees.

"Well... maybe just a quick one." Bill smiled wide and threw Dipper to the end of the bed and jumped him.

* * *

**HA! another teaser sorry everyone But it is rated T. XD **

**So I hope you all enjoyed that one. sorry it is short and it took me so long to post I just had a lot of things to do, like work and sleep or something. Well like always. Have a good one! BYE BYE!**


End file.
